What Happened during the time of the Pensive
by CauscadaLover
Summary: erm.... i suck at summaries... about harry's mumsie and popsie at hogwarts... involves sirius, remus, peter, lily, james, lucius, and severus.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

POV: Lily

"James Potter, just because you think you have a way with the ladies, doesn't mean I'll go out with you," Lily said and flipped her long reddish-brown hair. Her green eyes were sparkling in the light. Lily frowned at James and said, "If you don't mind I have to write to my uncle Tom. He's the one who gave me my green eyes, you know."

"Your gorgeous green eyes," James said. "What's your uncle Tom's last name?"

"Why does it matter?" Lily snapped.

"I want to know everything about you!" James said.

"No thank you, I must be off to find Remus. He said he would come with me to the owlery. You'll probably want a word with him, I suppose. I was the one who asked him. Sirius is also coming. Your friends don't go around turning people upside down!"

"What, why did you ask them? How come Sirius and Remus said yes? They know that I like you!!" James said.

"You prat, they're coming with me as friends, which we are. You and I are enemies, from this point on. I won't even consider you until you apologize to Severus Snape."

"Why should I apologize? I will, if it means you excepting a date with me!" James said.

"Fine, James, if you apologize, I'll go on a date with you!" Lily turned her back on James and grinned. Lily had always liked James and knew he was easily the most attractive boy at school.

"I'm going to apologize," James called and then called a few minutes later, "I'm almost there."

In Lily's opinion, she and James were an excellent match in the making, but she could also see herself with the dreamy Sirius Black. She could even picture herself with the other part of the trio, Remus Lupin, also attractive and was a prefect, just like Lily.

"Lily!" a voice called. "I've been looking all over for you! I was wondering if you would go for a stroll with me around the grounds!"

"Why Sirius, it's just that I would feel terrible going on a walk with you," Lily said. "I mean, it would just break James' heart!"

"As friends?" Sirius asked. His eyes narrowed in a jokingly way and then raised his eyebrows. Lily gave a laugh, as Sirius shook his long black hair like a dog.

"You remind me of a puppy dog," Lily said. "A very cute black puppy. Not an tiny puppy, a big black dog, but cute!"

"Is that so?" Sirius asked, nervously.

"Sirius, you sound so nervous!" Lily said with a giggle and the two were off.  
  
POV: James

I started down the field occasionally looking back at Lily, who had her back turned to me. I was almost near Snape, when I saw my best friend Sirius approaching Lily. I stopped walking, to see what was going on. Sirius rarely talked to Lily, since he knew I had my eye on Lily. I knew they must be on their way to the owlery, so I continued on my way.

"Snape," I called. The crowd had moved away from Snape and Snape was trying to get the dust off of his robes.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape asked nastily.

"This is very difficult for me to do," I started and then frowned. "Erm... Snape, I'm sorry I turned you upside down."

"Evans made you do this, right?" Snape asked.

"Well, I suppose yes," I said and backed slowly away from Snape.  
"Leave me alone, will you?" Snape exclaimed. "Your little prank isn't funny, Potter."

"Okay, I'm going," I said and turned around. I broke into a ran and bumped right into a girl with Strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. I stood up and held out a hand. The girl took my hand and raised herself from the ground. She dusted off her jumper and skirt.

"I'm Isabel Lovegood. I'm in my seventh year here," she said.

"There's another student here with that last name, he's in ravenclaw, I think," I said.

"Oh, that's my husband, John!" Isabel exclaimed.

"Husband?" I asked.  
"I got married over the summer," Isabel said. "Well, nice meeting you, James."

"How did she know my name?" I asked myself.

I started towards the castle and saw my best friend and future girlfriend in deep discussion.


	2. 2nd chapt great title, huh?

POV: Lily

"James!" Sirius exclaimed, "didn't see you there!" Sirius stood up and walked over to James. Sirius muttered something into James ear, but I did hear Sirius mutter, "She's all yours."

"James, did you apologize to Snape?" I asked. "I know that's like apologizing to Malfoy, but I said only if you apologized."

"I did," James said. "Do you still have to go to the owlery?"

"I never had to," I said slowly. "Just one of my little tricks to get you to apologize. James, why exactly do you do those things because of boredom? You should only do that sort of thing if you're defending yourself or someone else!"

"I've always tried, he just never seemed to tell me off for it, so I thought he liked being humiliated," James said.

"James!" I exclaimed. "You are just so funny. Funny looking."

"And your just so gorgeous. Gorgeous looking," James said.

I groaned and said, "Do you ever give up?"

"No," he said with a wide grin. "Shall I walk you to the common room?"

"If you must," I said and linked arms with him. From that moment on, James and I weren't seen separated and I hung out with his friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew.

POV: James

Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I walked down the streets of Hogsmede. Lily was holding my hand and pointed at silly things going on, while Sirius made faces every time Lily giggled. Remus was laughing at what Lily said and then Sirius' faces. Peter just followed us, like usual.

The five of us walked to a park nearby and Sirius took out a flattened pie tin. "I nicked it from the kitchens. It actually is very fun to toss around. Remus and I discovered this when we stole a pie from the three broomsticks," he said and gave Remus a huge grin.

"That sounds fun," Peter said.

"We probably shouldn't wear our robes, since we have classes tomorrow," Lily said and took off her robe. She straightened out her skirt and jumper. The rest of us took off our robes and formed a circle. Sirius tossed the tin at me and I caught it in a run. My tie was flying all over the place and the group were laughing. I tossed the tin at Peter who missed and scrambled to get it. He threw it at Remus and Remus groaned.

"Could you throw any worse, Peter?" Remus asked and tossed the tin at Lily. She caught it and threw it right at me and I easily caught it.  
  
POV: Lily

"Above your cauldron you should have a silvery mist rising. We should have learned the Drought of Peace earlier, but we had too much to do," the potions master, Professor Albert said. "I'm going to be testing these potions on you all, so, hopefully each of you have done a good job. Ms. Evans here seems to be the only one who has appeared to do this. Why Malfoy, you can stay late and redo yours if you would like."

"Yes, Professor Albert," Lucius Malfoy said. Lucius Malfoy gathered his long silvery blonde hair and smiled at Narcissa Black. Narcissa raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Miss Black, this is N.E.W.T. level Potions, not Love Potions, get back to work," Professor Albert exclaimed.

"I hate my cousin," Sirius whispered to me. James dropped potions sixth year, so Sirius and I usually sat together. "She helps add the bad reputation to the black family. It's bad enough who my parents are..."

I smiled at Sirius and whispered back, "You're the only decent member in your family."

"I'm just decent?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"Sirius, you're excellent!" I said and Professor Albert turned around.

"Mr. Black, you're excellent?" Professor Albert said.

"Why yes, sir, I am!" Sirius said with a laugh.

Professor Albert laughed along and then glared, "Back to work, Black, Evans."

Lucius scribbled a note on a piece of paper and blew it over to me. The paper unfolded and I stared. Lucius had written, "Potter won't be too happy that you're flirting with his best mate, will he? Wait until I tell him." I showed Sirius the note and he scowled.

"This is the last time Lucius or Snape tries to ruin my friendship with James." I looked at Sirius and groaned.

POV: James

"Oh, of course, Lucius. I should definitely believe you when you say my girlfriend is cheating on me with my best friend," I said and gave him a look.

"Maybe you shouldn't have given up Potions... then you would open your eyes and see that Severus Snape and Evans have been sneaking around," Lucius. "Black doesn't even have any idea. Your black, not mine," Lucius added with a sneer.

"What?" I asked myself when Lucius walked away from my house table. Lily entered the great hall and was shooing someone away.

She jogged over and sat next to me.

"So?" I said.

"So, what?" Lily asked.

"Who were you talking to out there?"

"It's none of your business who I talk to!" Lily exclaimed angrily.

"As long as it wasn't Severus Snape, I don't care," I said.  
"So what if it was, Severus Snape," she exclaimed, "It's none of your business!!"

"It was Snape?!?"

"It was!" Lily exclaimed. "And if you would like to know, he's taking me to Hogsmede next Saturday!"

"What?" James said quietly.

"You have been so suspicious lately, I'm fed up!" Lily practically screamed and heads turned.


	3. 3rd chapter! even better title than the ...

Chapter 3

POV: James

Sirius walked over to the table, "I don't know what just happened," he whispered, "But... I have to talk to you about Lily. You are so overprotective, soon she'll be going for other guys."

"I already know about Snape," James whispered back, "Let's get out of here, everyone's still staring."

The two walked out of the great hall and Sirius started shouting, "James, I can't believe you! I'm Lily's only friend right now! She has no girlfriends, because all the other girls are jealous that she's gorgeous and has you, and now she doesn't have you! And it's all your fault! The girl is practically friendless... unless you count darling Severus."

"I never questioned her until now, because Lucius told me she was sneaking around with Severus," James exclaimed.

"You should feel real guilty, Potter," Sirius exclaimed and stormed off.

POV: Lily

"He hasn't apologized yet," I cried to Sirius a week after the scene in the great hall.

"I haven't talked to him either, if that helps. He's really unhappy and eventually he'll have to apologize," Sirius said.

"It doesn't help either that the Hogsmede weekend was terrible."

"What did you think, Snape can romance a girl? Giving him a galleon to kiss you in front of James worked, but the thing is that Snape didn't want to stop," Sirius said with a laugh.

"I hit him on the head with my money bag and he swore at me. That's when I found you and then James came over with Peter and you know the rest..."

"I do know that, let's go to the great hall for dinner."

"Can you bring me up something? I don't want to talk to Lucius, Snape, or James."

"Fine," Sirius said to me and walked out of the portrait hole.

I climbed the staircase up to Sirius' dormitory and sat down on his bed. James opened the door and was about to turn around, but changed his mind. He walked slowly in and sat on his bed so that he was facing me.

"Lily," he said.

"James," I said coldly.

"Are you and Severus an item?" James asked.

"No," I said, "We didn't have much in common."

"Oh," James said. "Well, erm..."

"Are you going to say something or just babble on?"

"I just wanted to say..."

"What?" I asked. "I'm waiting for Sirius to bring me some food. Have you talked to him, both of us think ill of you at the moment."

"Look, erm... I'm... erm... sorry..." James said in a strange voice.

"Oh?" I said in a cool voice, "It took you a week to say that?"

"Yes," James said.

"Well, I guess I could..."

"What?"

"Forgive you."

James jumped right off the bed and kissed me. He gave me a huge grin and skipped out the door.

"Guessing you forgave, James?" Sirius said, walking through the door. He handed me two pieces of bread and a chicken leg. They were wrapped neatly in a napkin and I looked at Sirius.

"Wow, Sirius, you are quite a little folder," I said.

"Oh, golly gee, miss, you're too kind," Sirius said, pretending to be embarrassed.

"I bet in 30 years there will be two boys at Hogwarts, who do more pranks then you and James," I said.

"Yeah, and they'll have orange hair and be beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Sirius said.


	4. best title yet: CHAPTER 4!

Chapter 4

POV: James

"Hello, James," Lily said, walking down the staircase towards me. Tonight was the Hogwarts Ball. The Hogwarts Staff picked a couple from each school house and they were to start the dancing. Lily and I were picked as the Gryffindor couple.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were dateless and were following behind us. Everyone was still in their Hogwarts dress, but somehow Lily stood out in the crowd. She had her hair tied in a bun on the top of her head, with a small chunk of hair, trailing down the left side of the back of her head. She was wearing what looked like diamond earrings and the crowds parted as we walked through. A few girls tried to grab my robes and stop me from accompanying Lily, but Sirius and Remus managed to push them away, while Peter rushed Lily and me towards the great hall.

Professor Dumbledore, the current headmaster, hurried us in. He was wearing spectacles in the shape of a half moon and had a long white beard. His robes billowed as he ran through the crowds telling everyone to calm down.

Lily grabbed the front of my robes and said, "Is this safe? I mean, like all the girls want you, and they'll tear me apart to get a dance with you, so everywhere you go, I go, everywhere I go, you go!"

"Or, Remus and Peter go where I go and Sirius goes where you go..."

"That could be arranged," Lily said, as the crowd filtered in. Lily grabbed my hand and my three friends guarded us.

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black walked in. Lucius and Narcissa walked up to us and Lucius said to me, "I can arrange for you never to dance with Evans again."

Narcissa smiled at Lucius and flipped her silvery blonde hair.

"Do you ever talk?" Lily asked her.

Narcissa gave her a look and in a girlish voice said, "Only when I tell Lucius what a good idea he had, which he did." She giggled and Lucius walked away, pulling her along.

"Like she has no mind of her own," Lily commented.

"Just what I was thinking," I said.

"I mean, I know they're going to get married, but really, she shouldn't go by everything he says!!"

"Lily, why exactly do you care?" I asked.

"I really don't know."

POV: Lily

James and I sat down at a table after one hour of dancing.

"Come on, Lily, can we please dance for one more song?" James whined.

"No, I am exhausted, can we just rest one dance," I said, forcefully.

"Can I ask someone else to dance?" James asked.

"Fine, James," I said irritably.

James walked towards the dance floor looking for other girls to dance with.

Snape walked up to my table and sat down. "Lily, my love," he started to say.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Would you like to dance?"

"Excellent!" Snape said and led me to the dance floor. A slow dance came on and I started to dance with Snape when I saw James and Isabel Lovegood. James was dancing with married girls. James saw me and his eyes turned from happy to extremely angry. He snapped his fingers behind Isabel's back and Remus appeared. James told Remus something and Remus ran off.

A few moments later, Sirius and Remus appeared at my side, Peter trailing behind. "Lily," Sirius said, "May I cut in?"

"I'd love to!" I said a little too enthusiastically. I moved away from Snape and started to dance with Sirius and the other two stood nearby.

"I can't believe James. Who does he think he is, dancing with other girls? Especially since they're married!" I exclaimed.

"So, that's why you were dancing with Snape, to get back at James."

"You should know me by now, Sirius. You are my best friend, after all."

"I am? I'm flattered."

"Well, you and James."

"I knew it was too good to be true," he said with a laugh. "Why don't you dance with Remus, while I go take care of young Jimmy."

POV: James

"Lily, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed outside of the great hall. The whole school was inside the great hall having a blast, while I was outside having the worst time I ever had.

"I can't believe you, James! Going off dancing with other girls, when I told you I didn't want you to!" Lily screamed at me.

"Lily, you said I could!"

"I meant though that you shouldn't!"

"Why were you dancing with Snape? I bet you two had an amazing time at Hogsmede and you were just trying to break my heart by making up!"

"No! I made up with you because I love you. I got jealous, okay! I asked Snape to dance to get back at you for dancing with Isabel _Lovegood_!"

"She's married, I have no feelings toward her! Her husband hurt his foot and had to sit out a few dances! That's the reason why I danced with her, apparently she's a really great dancer!"

"I bet you think she dances better than me!"

"No, the greatest time I had tonight was with you!" I said softly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, Lily, I love you."

"I love you, too, James, but so does Isabel Lovegood! She told me."

"She told me that if I had a son and she had a daughter, she would want them to fall in love, I think that would be a nice arrangement."

"I suppose, well, would you like to go back to that dance?" Lily asked me.

"No, let's just sit out here and talk."

POV: Lily

"Sirius!!" I squealed in the common room when Sirius finally emerged through the portrait hole.

"What?" he asked, groggily. It was about two a.m. and the dance had ended an hour ago. Sirius and some girl had been dancing in the hall and he was the last one in. Everyone had gone up to their dormitories, but I waited in the common room for Sirius.

"James asked me something," I started.

"Yeah?" he said and dropped into a chair.

"He asked me to marry him."

"That's nice," Sirius said and then realized what I said. "What?" He asked loudly. "He asked you to marry him?"

"Yes, once school is over. I mean, it's only two more months."

"He asked you to marry him?'

"YES!!" I squealed.

"You're both seventeen and you are going to get married?"

"Yes, Sirius!"

"I don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

"You're getting married?"


	5. chapter 5 is up

Chapter 5

POV: SIRIUS

Two months after James and Lily announced their engagement, we were graduating from Hogwarts. Everyone was running around in mayhem and asking how they looked. All the seventh year parents were at the castle, to see the outdoor graduation. Professor Mcgonagall called the Gryffindor's outside in the order their parents arrived. Lily and I were the last two in the common room.

Lily sighed and looked at me. "I guess our parents aren't coming. My mum said she would try to make it, but I guess she wasn't able to. She got a new job and I guess she couldn't go all around the county, considering she would have to drive."

"At least your parents tried to make it. Ever since I ran away from home, my parents don't even act like I exist," I said.

Professor Mcgonagall entered the common room and beckoned us forward.

"Miss Evans, your mother just arrived, and Sirius, your parents sent you a dead rat," she said.

"Figures," I said to Lily.

The two of us followed Professor Mcgonagall out to the lake and saw we were the last ones to arrive. Lily grabbed my hand and squeezed it. The two of us walked over to the crowd and Lily immediately dropped my hand. She walked over to James and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, James, I'm so _nervous_!"

"Why is that?" James asked, in a calm voice. James messed up his black hair and stared into Lily's eyes.

"Because life will change how it is. We'll be married, have jobs, who really knows what will happen!"

"Lily, there's nothing to worry about," James said and I stared at the two.

POV: James

"Sirius!" I called. Sirius walked over to Lily and I.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I just wanted to wish you the best of luck," I said in a strong voice. We all had just graduated and would be going home the next day. The only difference was that Lily was coming home with me, instead of going to her family. Many of the seventh years were getting married around the same time as us. "We're asking you to be my best man and Lily's sister is going to be her maid of honor. She didn't exactly seem to want to do that, but Lily's parents made her..."

"Potter, I just wanted to announce to everyone the engagement of myself and Miss Black. My black, not yours," Lucius Malfoy said to me, with his usual sneer.

"I don't know why you're telling me this, considering that I am very happy with Lily and we're engaged," I said back to him.

"I hope you and that mud blood have a terrible future!" Lucius spat out and started to walk away.

"You didn't just say that!" Sirius, Remus, Lily, and I all said at the same time.

We all pointed our wands at Lucius and flicked our wands the same way. Lucius leaned over and started puking up slugs.

"Never point four wands at someone with that spell," Lily said to me, as she watched Lucius puke up thousands of slugs. "Didn't know it would have that affect..."

"Who knew you could be allergic to slugs. I hope those hives go away by tomorrow, or his parents will be paying me a visit," I said.

Lily started laughing and gave me a hug around my waist, "I love you, James."

I hugged Lily back and saw Sirius give me a small wink. I motioned Sirius over and Lily smiled. When he was in close enough distance, Lily reached out for his hand and pulled him quickly. Remus saw the three of us gathered together and gave Lily a hug from behind. Peter scrambled over to us and patted me on the back. I quickly shoved his hand off my shoulder and laughed at the face Sirius was making. Lily noticed Peter with a frown on his face and started talking to him. I just didn't understand Lily, why was she so nice?


End file.
